


Fixation

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [210]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Oral Fixation, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Underage - Freeform, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sammy having an oral fixation like sucking his and deans thumb or sucking on the samulet when dean fucks him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixation

“D-Dean….” Sam panted softly, hazel eyes large and blown as Dean rocked into him.

“Jesus, Sammy…forgot how good you feel.” Dean grunted, thrusting slow and deep into his baby brother. “Haven’t had a lot of time together.”

Sam groaned, and he lifted his head, lips pressing to Dean’s shoulders, and he started sucking softly. It wasn’t hard enough to mark or bruise, but enough for a tingle to be left behind as Sam worked his mouth down Dean’s collarbone.

“Fuck, Sammy…” Dean murmured. “That feels nice. Always have to have something in or against your mouth, don’t you?”

Sam looked at Dean, eyes connecting with green, as he panted. His head moved and his lips wrapped around the amulet that was dangling from Dean’s neck. Sam sucked on the cool metal, tongue wrapping around it, feeling the edges.

Dean gave another thrust, one that went over Sam’s prostate, and Sam’s eyes fluttered shut, a moan coming deep from his throat, as he sucked on Dean’s amulet.

“God….so good Sammy. Feel so good. And still have to have your mouth occupied. Maybe I should get you to blow me one day.” Dean grinned, as Sam’s eyes opened and widened. “Or maybe I could get you to be my cockwarmer one day. That would sure keep you occupied.” Dean grinned.

Sam breathed heavily through his nose, and he started rocking his hips, meeting Dean’s thrusts. 

“Do you like the sound of that? Like the sound of my cock keeping your mouth occupied, Sammy?”

Sam nodded, moaning and writhing under Dean, and Dean grinned.

“Just keep sucking on my amulet, Sammy. Look hot while doing it.”

Sam cried out, lips parting slightly as he came under Dean.


End file.
